duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Storm Double Cross NEX, The Miracle Awakened
|-|Awakened= |-|Temporal= Final Storm Double Cross NEX, The Miracle Awakened was the fusion of NEX and Storm Kaiser Double Cross and the ultimate psychic creature, only next to Last Storm Double Cross, the Super Awakened in terms of scale. Unfortunately, it is also one of the least useful.... Story In the ruins of the "Original Heart", there was Pandora Space who gives birth to psychic creatures. In there was the corpse of the deceased Romanov Kaiser NEX, The Super Enlightened. Its soul was now split into two; the Romanov and NEX and the two souls developed a grudge against each other. From there, the Romanov obtained the power of the Pandora Space and became the evil magician Romanov Zeta Wizard, Evil Awakened and served the Alien's strike forces, the Zeta clan of the Darkness civilization. At the same time, Light and Darkness forces teamed up with each other and attacked the WFN forces, causing great despair among the WFN forces. However, the soul of NEX did not cower; despite the attempts of Romanov to stop it, it managed to contact Storm Kaiser Double Cross and granted him its power. From it, the ultimate Psychic Creature; Final Storm Double Cross NEX, The Miracle Awakened was born. The new Double Cross NEX was god-like and is capable of all sorts of great things. It looked like that Romanov Zeta Wizard had no way of stopping him. Seeing this, hopes were high for the WFN alliance. But then Romanov Zeta Wizard used his magic to fuse Alcadeias and Ballom into Ballcadeias, Overlord of Demons and this amalgamation of holy and evil defeated Final Storm Double Cross NEX. After his defeat, he gave his final wishes to Genji Double Cross, Blastdragon and tells him to avenge him. Genji believes that friendship will defeat magic and thus starts his mission to end Zeta once and for all. Powers Final Storm Double Cross NEX is capable of all sorts of amazing powers, from stopping time, raining down meteors, and binding enemies with unbreakable chains. However, he cannot release psychic powers and can thus be defeated in one go. Card Explanation Sadly, this card did not live up to its name and is the least versatile of psychic creatures. First, its temporal side is a cost 10 mono fire psychic creature, and thus there is only 1 way to send it out; . It is a cost 7 HS spell that can only destroy a creature with 5000 power or less, which is quite weak for its cost. Speaking of the Temporal side, it had no effect other than awakening and triple breaker, so it is quasi-vanilla, and its Awaken requirement is also luck based; Once the player reveals a dragon, it awakens. Does not look good, but if the player uses it in drama, it is easy. This however happens at the start of the turn, so it risks being removed as the opponent will go all out to remove it. As for the awakened form, when it attacks you get to reveal the top of your deck, and if you reveal a dragon, you take an extra turn. Sounds great since if you pull it out you will win, but the temporal form is extremely slow and does not have any effects, and storm hole is slow and clunky. Therefore, Drama does not need it and putting it into other decks won't work. And to top it all off, it does not have release, so if it fails to trigger the extra turn, it might be removed instantly. Then finally in Episode 2, there was a real god-like card known as Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush and it can trigger extra turn solitaires much consistently and easily. Therefore, Final Storm Double Cross NEX was considered pretentious and slow and was left in the dust. Manga This was Shobu's final trump card which he used against . He revealed Bolshack Dragon and won using the extra turn. Category:Characters Category:Armored Dragon Category:Flame Command Category:Double Cross Category:NEX Category:Metagame Status:Fun Deck Category:Psychic Creature Category:Command Category:Dragon Category:Quasi-Vanilla